True Colored Butler
by Raven Forgotten
Summary: The series ended with a leap off a cliff. This is an epilogue of sorts or what came directly after.


_They stood there, at the side of a cliff, Ciel in Sebastian's arms._

_Ciel looked up to Sebastian, "You are my butler." _

_"__I'm simply one hell of a butler...for eternity," Sebastian said, tone flat._

_"__And as before there is only one answer you'll give me; you know it don't you." _

_"__...yes...my Lord."_

* * *

><p>They jumped off the cliff and fell for what seemed like eternity.<p>

"Where might you be taking me?" Ciel questioned loudly over the rush of the fall.

"I would have thought it obvious."

"Clearly, but where within it?"

"You'll see soon enough, young master."

Suddenly the darkness burst into flame, enveloping them in its heat and light, and continued to burn for some time.

"So it really is how they say?" Ciel questioned, putting an arm up to shade his eyes.

"Just for the first few levels."

The farther they fell the more the flames started to burn out, leaving them back in the cold and increasingly dark to the point where the two demons could no longer see each other.

Sebastian spoke, "we're here, my Lord," then grounded, feet landing effortlessly despite the disorienting fall. When his feet touched, torches lit up to reveal a large, desolate area. The only sort of decoration being a few burnt trees, some large rocks, and a bent cage.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, leaping out of the butler's arms and beginning to explore the area.

Sebastian followed a few steps behind."There are few secluded places in hell, the noise of the damned can be quite bothersome. I tend to spend my time here if I ever find myself back."

"You mean to say you live here?" The new demon examined the cage.

"If you must put it in words." The butler right behind.

"Well, I think our first idea would be to get back to Earth as soon as possible. Perhaps we could try America." He leaned inside the cage.

Sebastian's eyes were glowing. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"Excuse me?!"

Sebastian pushed Ciel inside the cage, forcing the door to shut and padlocking it.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Sebastian!?" He shouted, picking himself off the floor and grabbing onto the bars on the front. The older demon said nothing, simply turning and walking off.

"Where are you going!? I order you to let me out this instant!"

Sebastian stopped dead. He stood that way for a while until his shoulders began to shake; small noises began to accompany the movement. The actions grew more and more exaggerated until Sebastian was full-on laughing. Ciel watched mortified, he had never before heard anything louder than a chuckle come from the butler, now he was listening to this manic laughter.

The cackling died down and the demon finally turned around a large grin on his face. "You _order me_? Is there something you wish from me, _my Lord_?"

"I-" Suddenly Ciel was hit with a wave of fear. "I wish you to release me from this cage!"

"Oh, how unfortunate." Sebastian began to approach the cage once more. "I'm afraid that's something I'm just not going to do." He reached the prison, grabbing hold of the top and leaning into the door.

"What- It's an order! You're disobeying my orders!"

"For someone who paraded around a Lord for years, you are still quite stupid."

"How dare you! I'm your master!"

"But I'm not your butler anymore, Ciel." With the comment, he pulled off his left glove, revealing the blank back of his hand.

"Where did-" His hand quickly flew to his right eye, now realizing that small feeling of power behind is was gone.

"You didn't really expect me to spend eternity in servitude did you? To a child no less."

"But...my last order! You were to serve me until you ate my soul!"

"Which is no different than what the contract originally stated... a contract you broke."

"I did no such thing."

"Didn't you!" Sebastian shouted, a dark fog suddenly clouded him. "I exacted your revenge, therefore I was to receive your soul. But you decided to become a demon instead and now you can never carry out your end of the bargain. That renders our contract, and every order you had made beforehand, invalid."

Ciel was lost for words, his mouth agape.

Sebastian chucked, "I suppose, near the end, you started forgetting exactly what I am." He turned and walked a few paces away. "So let me remind you."

A rush of dark energy and feathers swirled around the former butler, Sebastian's voice could be heard echoing from the funnel. "While in service to you I never allowed you to see this. But now, since we are no longer bound by contract and you have become a demon yourself, I see all the more reason to show you." The funnel began fading, and the demon's true form stepped out.

Glowing eyes and bright white fangs against pitch black skin were the first things Ciel saw. Huge, broken, black-feathered wings extended out. Black, spiraled horns grew out just above each temple and his hair was quite a bit longer and much more messy. His clothing looked to be a torn, flowing coat that billowed at the back as he walked. Claws replaced hands, broken chains at each wrist. There were more chains: one embedded into his chest, and a few coming out at the pockets of the coat. Each click of his high heeled boots as the demon approached sent another chill down the boy-demon's spine.

"Now do you see what you have been dealing with boy?" The demon's voice much darker than Ciel had ever known it to be. "I am several millennia old. I have seen the rise and fall of so many of humanity's civilizations caused by the same arrogance you possesed. You believed you could best me, or believed that I had some sort of sentiment towards you that was more than the promise of a fantastic meal? I would pity you in that regard were it not for the hundreds of souls I've devoured that believed the same. What I do pity you for-" He reached through the bars and grabbed Ciel by the shirt collar, and pulling him as far as the cage would allow him. "Is that you've foolishly decided to become the monster you wished to avoid being in the first place!"

Sebastian shoved the Ciel to the back of the cage, his back bouncing off the bars and landing on his bottom. began to walk away.

"Sebastian..." Ciel choked out, nearly in tears.

The demon stopped, saying over his shoulder, "that is no longer a valid name to call me." He continued away.

"Why...why are you leaving me here?"

When he stopped again, he turned around fully this time. "Frankly I find newly born demons intolerable. But I assure you, once the hunger begins, you'll find your way out... which reminds me..." He once again made it back towards the cage. "You realize that I haven't devoured a soul in over six years? It's practically unheard of for demons. Do you know what that's like? Taking three years to find a soul, another three to work in a few more finishing touches, only to have all your work ruined? Now I'm going to have to devour sub-par souls just so I don't go mad from starvation." He leaned into the cage. "Any suggestions?"

Ciel said nothing, fearing where this conversation was heading.

The demon stood straight and began pacing in front of the cage. "Why don't I start with those light-headed servants? They're all just interesting enough to be appetizers..."

"Don't," the younger demon whimpered.

"For the entree I was thinking something along the lines of noble blood. What about fair Elizabeth?"

Ciel's anger flared. "Don't you touch her!"

The demon made a glance to Ciel but continued his thoughts but this time with a crack of a smile. "You're right, she's much too sweet, I'll save her for dessert. I suppose I could have the servants for the entree and possibly devour a poor house or orphanage for the appetizer."

"Don't you lay a hand on any of them! This has nothing to do with them!"

"Doesn't it? After all, they're only together because of you. When you decided to become a demon, you decided to drop anyone you ever cared about and it's going to take quite a lot of souls to compensate for what yours could have been. I think it's a fair trade, wouldn't you?"

"You're insane."

"A bit redundant speaking to a demon. If you're jealous, I suppose I could save you a bit of your former betrothed's soul. Consider it a 'welcome home' present."

"I don't want a damned thing from you." Ciel sat on down, curling his knees up to his chest.

The demon shrugged, turning his back one last time, stretching his wings, and giving a smirk. "Suit yourself, _my Lord_."


End file.
